Remy's Feelings
by I-read-books-not-drugs
Summary: One-shot, but could become a story if you want... Remy is in class at Stanford and gets a call from Dexter, drama and mushy romance ensue and Remy realizes how much she really loves Dexter. I'm sort of bad at summaries but R&R instead please!


**Hey there. This is one of my favorite books of all time so I wanted tho do it just and left Remy and Dexter live on forever! This might just be a one or twoshot but if y'all really want, i may make it in to a longer story...R&R pleaseeeee**

* * *

><p>I was at Stanford in a calculus class when I got the call. I would've been at least mildly excited that Dexter was calling me, were I not in class. He knew very well that one p.m. on a Thursday is college time for me. Obviously I ignored his call and the next one that came. There was a half hour left of class and I was certainly not leaving no matter how much I loved him. And I did love him, Dexter is goofy, clumsy, and annoyingly disorganized, but I love him anyway. However, he was really testing that love right now, my phone buzzed again and I sighed.<p>

We _have_ been apart for a very long time and I had almost forgotten the way his hands feel touching my heartbeat at the base of my neck, or the way his breath feels when he kisses my neck. The way he says my name like no one else in the world, like talking to me is the best thing he could ever do. Or when Dexter laughs while I sit on his lap, shaking us both, letting me nuzzle just a little bit closer...Almost.

Of course after I ignore another call he does not stop so by number five I start to think that maybe there is an emergency. I leave the room to answer. I'm leaving 15 minutes early which is unacceptable so I answer with, "What?" It comes out very bitchy.

"I love ou too dear, sweet Remy," Dexter sings from across the line.

"God Dexter-" I'm now realizin that of course there's no emergency-he's probably just bored.

He cut me off, "He you should go to the Amphitheater."

This catches me off guard. "What?"

"Please, my love, I promise you'll like it?" He begged.

"Like what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"It's a surprize."

"Dexter, I hate surprises."

"Come on please?"

I sighed, usually I'd never give in to this level of immaturity but now I just say, "fine."

"-wait what?" He seemed surprised like I had agreed to easily. But, class would have been over in five minutes so I shrug it off.

"I said okay."

"But-nevermind, just come."

After hanging up, I walked toward the outdoor theater. I have a very good idea of what this surprise will be. When I got there, I walked in on an empty concert. Literally. Truth Squad was playing the very same song i had been listening to last night. The same song I had heard all my life with such a negative connotation; until Dexter sang it, he didn't sing This Lullaby like my dad had, filled with regret, Dexter sang it filled with hope, it had a certain renewed quality.

Dexter's voice serenaded me as I continued walking. John Miller gave me a big smile as my eyes found his, Lucas winked at me but Ted kept playing very seriously. Dexter started walking down the stage stairs. he kept singing and upon reaching me, I crossed my arms over my chest. He didn't take my hint, he instead put a hand on my cheek and lowered the microphone.

"Hey," Dexter said in a low raspy voice. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't very hot.

I leaned against a wall behind me and absorbed the situation around me. Dexter had finally come back! I was surprised at how out-of-the-blue this was. But hey- that was Dexter, things never went according to plan with him. Hell, he never had a plan to begin with.

Still reminiscing the memories of summer, i raised my eyebrows and said, "hi," back.

He walked those last few steps to me and leaned forward, until Dexter's arms- from wrist to elbow- were pressed against the wall, caging me in. His forehead pressed to mine and he said, "Do you like the surprise?"

"Too predictable," I told him and turned my head to the side. But he instantly jumped around me so that I was facing him again.

Dexter leaned down until his eyes were at my level and whispered, "Oh come on Remy, you love it, it's romantic and sweet, not to mention-"

"You know, I'm going to be late for my next class." I said, cutting him off, I heard a voice from on stage laugh and say 'burn' but Dexter and I ignored his band mates.

"Good skip it," was his answer.

I maneuvered myself out of his arms. A small part of me wanted to skip class. Just leave everything and go on some unpredictable adventure with Dexter and possibly the rest of Truth Squad, tripping, with flailing limbs and beer cans following the whole way. But the more rational, larger part of my concious said, "NO."

Behind him; Ted, Lucas, and John Miller were packing up to leave but Dexter showed no sigh of noticing this as he started in to my eyes. He was looking at me trying to calculate how mad I'd be at the next thing he said. "Sure," Dexter said cheerfully.

"What?" Once again, I was caught off my guard.

"Sure," he repeated, "You should go and I'll attend too. It's been a while since I was in class."

He winked and his hands snaked around my waist.

"No. Absolutely not." This was plain and simple, he could not go. First of all, he wouldn't learn much or even care about my economics seminar. And not to mention, Dexter would be a huge distraction.

"Why not? I went to college once too."

"For two weeks," I countered.

"It counts"

"No."

I untangled myself from his arms and looked at my watch. The seminar started very soon so I started walking.

"Remy, think about it. I'll be so lonely in this foreign land with no one to talk to and you! So sad, sitting in class, knowing I am out here, missing me, longing for the moments we spend together," Dexter said all of this in one breath.

I was still prepard to give him a final 'no', but he cheated. His palm found its way to that place at the nape of my neck and I was his.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, we were walking back to my dorm, done with all of my classes for today. And all of my presumptions had been correct. Like I knew he would, Dexter had constantly shifted in his seat, or tapped his feet, or poked me or whispered witty things in my ear. After all of this, it was safe to say that I was less than thrilled. We walked in comfortable silence, his arm draped over my shoulder. It was...nice.<p>

Then I thought of something, Truth Squad wasn't actually supposed to come here for another two weeks, over spring break.

"Dexter, why are you in California?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?" He said it jokingly but I could detect a slight hesitation of self-consciousness in his voice that made me think I had upset him.

"Of course."

We were now outside my building but he stopped walking. "Were you?" he inquired.

His eyes would have looked angry if I hadn't known him so well. I squirmed out of his arms for the second time today.

"Dexter, don't be rediculous."

"Am I?" he studied me, "If I didn't know better, I might think you were cheating on me." It was a low blow since he knew my past.

"What? Don't be an asshole Dexter!"

"Then don't be so damn cynical."

I glared at him and said, "whatever," and started walking inside.

He looked surprised at my reaction and grabbed my arm to stop me, "Remy, we just had a fight!"

"So?"

Dexter through his hands up in the air. And took a step toward me. But I crossed my arms.

"You don't care that we fought?" Another step. "Don't you care that we yelled at each other?" Another step. "That maybe I hurt you a little bit?" He took that last step so close to me I could see the rings in his irises. In the same second his lips were on mine and all of my mad thoughts were gone.

I was startled but in a good way. And so, we stood there, kissing, I snuck my hand in his hair, which was soft and messy, and the other one on the nape of his neck like I had all those months ago. His arms stayed on my waist, pulling me close. When his hands started sliding down to my hips I knew it was time to go somewhere more secluded. So we headed inside my housing building.

Then, all of a sudden, with my hands tangled in his hair like to kids, I was overwhelmed. He had been right, I sort of hadn't been glad to see him, but now the last five months without him came back to me. When I saw other couples, it wasn't that I was jealous, it was just that for them it was easy, for Dexter and I, it was a challenge, with him on the road a lot. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, conveying my revelations to him through the look. We stared at each other for another second then he smiled and I grabbed his hand and practically ran to my room with Dexter in tow.

Second floor, room 208, I unlocked the door as ast as I could and prayed Angela was not coming back any time soon. Dexter kicked the door shut and leaned down, letting his hands travel over my body. This would not have been the first time for us to have sex, the first time had been that week when I was about to leave. It had been spontaneous. We were sitting on my bed in my room and he was telling me about his mother. He loved her but she was...difficult. And then Dexter looked at me, really looked, as if he were a blind man seeing the love of his life for the first time, like it was his first time to stare in to my eyes.

And that was the same way he was looking at me now. As though my blond hair, blue eyes and normal 5'5'' stature was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I hoped that I was looking at him the same way. He didn't have to say anything, his eyes were screaming 'I love you.'

So I leaned up and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. I folded my arms neatly around his neck and Dexter let us both fall on to my bed. Our shoes found their way to the floor as did his shirt. I broke the kiss only to push him in to a laying position and straddled his narrow hips. My hand cupped his cheek for a second as we looked at each other again, then slid down his neck to his chest.

We kissed again and again. He pulled off my shirt and flipped us over so that I was lying with my head in to the pillows he was on top. We were under the covers by now, it had gotten more serious. Then Dexter touched my stomach and I squirmed. He chuckled and I said, "What's so funny?"

"You, I found your weak spot," he tickled me. I had never liked guys to touch my stomach because in a way it was MORE intimate than just touching my boobs. It was like a show of love not lust, but when Dexter did it, it felt nice, which worried me. I loved him but was I ready for him to love me? I knew he did but that scared me, this was so new. I had had countless boyfriends but Dexter was always different. When other guys let me walk away from a fight, he showed me the light. And when other guys would touch my breasts, he'd tickle my stomach.

"Remy, is something wrong?" Dexter asked about my serious expression.

"Nope," I assured him, "everything is right."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I end it too suddenly, I hope not... Please tell me what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
